Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for initially setting the position of an origin which serves as a reference for positioning operation in a link actuator for which a precise and wide operating range is required as in a medical device, an industrial device, or the like. The present invention also relates to a link actuator which can appropriately perform the initial setting.
Description of Related Art
One example of a working device equipped with a link mechanism body is disclosed in the Patent Document 1, and one example of a link actuator used in a medical device, an industrial device, or the like is disclosed in the Patent Document 2.